


How to Survive Life as a Third Wheel, by Kim Junsu

by owltype



Series: JYJ 101 [3]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu's fool-proof guide to surviving life as a third wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Survive Life as a Third Wheel, by Kim Junsu

Nobody knows more about being a third wheel than I do.

No. Body.

But over the years, I've learned a few tricks to make things easier on myself, and hopefully on you, too.

1.) Headphones are a must.  
2.) Ignore suspicious invitations.  
3.) Take incriminating photos for blackmailing purposes.  
4.) Ignorance is bliss.

The last one is a sanity saver.

One final piece of advice: when in doubt, _never_ look behind closed doors. Pretend you can't hear the sound of a headboard hitting a wall. (Remember: headphones!)

Seriously. Do they have to do that kind of stuff in my hotel?


End file.
